


Lost and found

by Horseman_of_Angst



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, First Aid, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Injuries, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sickfic, Technoblade is a good brother (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horseman_of_Angst/pseuds/Horseman_of_Angst
Summary: Dream is bad at handling emotions. After a fight with George and Sapnap, he runs out into the pouring rain, and who else is there to help him back up than his rival.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 432





	1. Chapter one (1): Dream fucking dies

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one (1): Dream fucking dies (no he doesn't)

Dream didn't think it was such a big deal, but George did. The brunette had turned his back to him as he cried into his hands, and Sapnap wrapped an arm around his friend as he looked back at Dream with a scowl on his face. 

The blonde inhaled sharply as he watched George's shoulders shake with every stifled sob. He opened his mouth to apologize, but nothing came out. His green eyes conveyed his regret better than words could but no one was there to see it, as Sapnap had already taken his crying friend into the other room to be away from Dream. 

The masked man needed to get out of there- his manhunt instincts demanded it- so he turned around and ran out into the rain, the heavy wooden door falling shut behind him. 

\- 

Quick footsteps echoed between the trees as Dream ran down the forest path and far away from the base, clothes and hair already soaking wet from the rain. He dug his nails into the palms of his hands as he silently cursed at himself for being _so dumb and selfish and stupid and cruel and such a monster and-_

____

All of a sudden his feet found air. Then, there was pain. 

____

Dream laid there for a moment, groaning in pain before slowly lifting his head and opening his eyes. He tried to lift himself up but fell back down as his palms and fingers stung, and he lifted a hand only to flinch at the bits of gravel and rock embedded into his skin. 

____

He sat up with great difficulty, trying and failing not to tear up at the burning sensation on his face and hands- which only made it hurt more- and reached out to wipe his cheek clean of gravel and tears when he felt something was missing. He lifted his hand to feel around for his mask, but it wasn't there. 

____

He instantly broke out into panic, pulling at his hair as he looked around for it, finding it laying next to him on the hard forest floor, shattered into countless tiny pieces. 

____

The blonde reached out to grab a few of them, holding the pieces in his cupped hands as his vision started to blur. Tears began to roll down his cheeks again, the salt stinging his wounds as everything that had happened came crashing down on him. 

____

The way George's entire body shook as he sobbed into his hands, the way Sap looked back at Dream with his face morphed into an angry, distasteful scowl, the burning in his hands and face from the scrape wounds, his shattered mask... 

____

Dream felt his emotions wash over him like a tidal wave, engulfing him in the countless overwhelming feelings and thoughts and sensations as he pulled at his locks and curled in on himself, streaks of red smeared across his temples and cheeks. 

____

His lungs felt like they were filling up with thorns and his bones felt like they were made out of sand. He pulled at his hair as he squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to make the tears stop but they just _kept going more and more and dripping down his face and making his cheeks sting and-_

______ _ _

Suddenly, Dream felt a weight on his shoulders. It wasn't heavy, and it didn't feel like it was crushing him; it felt gentle and comforting, like it was trying to reassure him, like it was trying to tell him that it was going to be okay. 

______ _ _

His grip on his locks slackened as he let out a shaky sigh, and he slowly reached out to feel what was resting on his shoulders. His bloodied fingers wrapped around something soft, and he opened his bleary eyes to find the fur lining of a familiar red cloak. 

______ _ _

..Familiar? 

______ _ _

Oh. 

______ _ _

_Oh. ___

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been in the works for a while and I'm glad to finally post it :D it was originally gonna be another oneshot, but I wanna try writing a fic with multiple chapters, so hopefully this will be fun and good practice :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought or any tips you might have, and take care! <3


	2. of monsters and men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for you, rivalstwt

Dream tensed up and allowed his vision to focus before slowly looking past the cloak; a pair of hoofed feet confirming his worst fears. 

He felt like shriveling up and dying right then and there, but sadly he couldn't die on command, so he settled with curling up into a ball instead. 

"I'd never expected to find the server admin  _ like this. _ " The pink haired man hummed as he crouched down next to him, and Dream would have let out a whimper if there had been any hint of malice or amusement in Technoblade's voice. But there wasn't. 

Dream didn't understand. He was curled up on the ground, soaked and shivered from the rain, crying. He was so vulnerable, surely his rival would jump at the opportunity to make fun of him, wouldn't he? 

Maybe he was just lulling Dream into a false sense of security so he would ease up and Techno could hurt him more. 

"Come on, let's get you somewhere warm. Can't fight a war if you have a cold, right?" 

Oh. He wasn't expecting that. 

Dream slowly, nervously looked up to meet his rival's eyes, and watched as Techno carefully grabbed a piece of his mask up from the dirt, cradling it in his hands as if it was a fragile shell that could break with the slightest movement. 

"I'll have it mended for you." Techno said as he grabbed a pouch from his bag, not a single hint of sarcasm or contempt in his voice. He started to carefully pick up every single piece of Dream's mask with the same care and attention as he had the first one, putting them away inside the pouch. 

Dream was.. speechless. Why was Techno being so nice? 

"Now come on. I don't want you getting sick." The pink haired man spoke as he kneeled down next to Dream and lifted the blonde man's arm over his shoulder, sliding his hand under Dream's free arm to support him as he slowly got up. 

Dream let out a weak groan as his legs ached, and Techno pulled him closer before frowning at how much the blonde was shivering. "Let's go before it gets any worse." 

\- 

They had only been walking for a couple minutes, but Dream was  _ exhausted. _ His legs felt like they were made of jell-o and he could barely make out his surroundings from the pouring rain and the tears still in his eyes, but he noticed the silhouette of a person holding the door open for them. 

It was such a relief to finally step out of the rain, and Dream nearly collapsed from exhaustion the second they stepped inside the warm house. "Nope, not yet- Phil" Techno grunted as he tried to keep Dream from falling, and the figure from before rushed to wrap strong arms around the blonde's torso. 

"I've got it from here, mate. Go change." He got a grunt in response, and Techno disappeared somewhere as whoever was holding Dream up helped him sit down on a couch. 

The house was warm and bright and  _ quiet _ , unlike the ear deafening sound of the pouring rain outside. Dream let out an exhausted sigh as his senses were no longer overwhelmed, and sunk into the couch before something soft and fluffy surrounded his face. 

"Let's get you dried off then, hm?" Dream heard the man say as he gently dried him off with the towel, softly dabbing the blonde's face with it to get rid of the tears and the raindrops. 

"Poor thing. You must be exhausted," the voice spoke as he gently removed Techno's cloak from Dream's shoulders, hanging it up on a nearby coat rack to dry as he added a soft "whatever made you go outside in this weather must've been pretty bad..." and crouched down in front of Dream again, gently dabbing his shoulders and neck with the towel. 

Now that Dream's eyes were finally dry with no fresh tears forming in them anymore, he directed his gaze up to meet the face that belonged to the gentle voice; friendly and smiling, with shoulder length blond locks and bright blue eyes. 

"That's right, mate. No more tears. It's gonna be alright, you just need to change out of those soaked clothes and get some rest." The man said with a smile that made Dream feel at home, and the younger man nodded. 

Now that he had finally stopped crying, Dream felt the exhaustion catching up to him and nearly fell asleep on the spot, watching from underneath heavy eyelids as Techno handed the pouch from earlier to the friendly man. He could see their lips moving, but he was too sleepy to register the words being said. The blonde man nodded before leaving the room, and Techno turned back to Dream. 

"Come on, let's get you into bed, you're shivering." The pink haired man said as he wrapped an arm around Dream's torso and carefully helped him stand up, slowly but surely leading the exhausted man into the dimly lit hallway and into a room. 

The faint, comforting smell of dried lavender invaded Dream's nose as Techno sat him down on a neatly made bed, eyeing him up and down for a second before deciding that he was too exhausted to get dressed by himself. 

"Here, I'll help you," Techno huffed as he closed the door, walking back up to the bed and motioning Dream to lift his arms before pulling the man's soaked, signature green hoodie up over his head. He idly wondered if Dream had just one or an entire closet of the same hoodie, laying it down on a drawer as he helped Dream take off his undershirt and his pants. 

The blonde shivered once he was exposed to the cold, looking at his rival with tired eyes with dark circles under them. Tecno was humming to himself as he looked through a pile of clothes he had put down on a nearby chair, and he looked so.. at ease. Dream couldn't remember the last time he saw Techno being anything but high-strung, angry, stressed or annoyed. 

But there he stood, holding out a pair of blue sweatpants with fish on them he must've stolen from Wilbur, taking a glance back at Dream and considering the size before deciding that it would fit him. Dream couldn't help but curl up a bit, feeling so small next to his rival. 

This is Techno's home, Dream is an intruder. 

He shouldn't even be here, and Techno and the other man have been too nice to him already. Dream looked over at his soaked clothes on top of the dresser and nervously squirmed in place. He could just grab them, put them back on and tell Techno he would figure something out. He had no confidence that he would, but a heavy feeling of guilt had settled itself into his bones and it had made his skin feel prickly and irritable, and suddenly all Dream wanted to do was run. 

"Can you get dressed on your own?" He was snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to meet Techno's dark brown eyes, panicking and immediately averting his gaze to look down at his feet again. 

"I, uh... I t-think I'll be fine.." Dream stammered awkwardly, reaching out with shaking hands to take the sweatpants from Techno and moving to slide them on, surprised at how well they fit. Once the sweatpants were on, he was handed a gray sweater. While putting it on, he could feel Techno's gaze resting on him, and he looked up to meet it. 

Despite Techno's expression being deadpan as ever, Dream knew the man wasn't stupid. "..What?" The blonde asked as he nervously fidgeted with the sleeves of the sweater. 

Techno was quiet for a moment as he decided on what to say. "Dream," he began as he pulled the blanket away, motioning the blonde to lay down. "You're not planning on leaving, are you?" 

Dream froze, and he took a moment to collect himself before giving a weak chuckle as he laid down. "Heh.. I forgot how well you know me, Techno." His rival just pulled the blanket over him before sitting down on the side of the bed, leaning over to grab a first aid kit and setting it down next to him. 

"Give me your hands." Techno hummed as he looked around inside the first aid kit. Dream nodded as he watched the man retrieve some cotton pads and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, laying his hands out for Techno and cringing when he was reminded of the bits of gravel still sticking to the wounds. 

Techno grabbed a tissue and carefully wiped away most of the gravel and stone, and Dream silently watched him work. This was... odd. He and Techno had treated each other's wounds before, but it never felt like  _ this _ . 

Techno put some hydrogen peroxide on a cotton pad and took hold of Dream's hand. "This will only sting a bit." He said softly and reached out to give Dream's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, waiting for him to nod before he carefully started to clean the wounds. 

Dream felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment at the whimper that escaped him, and he squeezed his eyes shut as his hands stung. Techno responded by softly shushing him, keeping a gentle grip on the back of Dream's hand as he cleaned the scrape wounds on his fingers and palm. 

He moved on to clean Dream's other hand as well, softly dabbing the wounds with the cotton pad and diligently cleaning them before moving up to the blonde's chin. 

"A-ah.. it hurts..." Dream groaned as the pink haired man continued to treat him, getting an unexpectedly understanding "I know" from the Blood God. The air of intimacy made Dream contemplate how many times Techno must've done this for Wilbur and Tommy, patching them up again after getting roughed up fighting mobs. 

Another weak whimper escaped the blonde as Techno pressed a fresh cotton pad to his burning cheek, muttering a "it's not bad enough to have to be bandaged" mostly to himself as he finished up before putting the cotton pad aside to clean up later. 

He reached back into the first aid kit and grabbed some bandages, looking back up to Dream to confirm that he was okay before starting to wrap the blonde's hands. Techno made sure to cover the worst of the wounds up well, leaving enough room for Dream to properly move his hands. 

"Alright, all done." Techno said as he put the supplies back into the kit, and Dream could've sworn he saw an accomplished smile on the man's lips. As quickly as it had appeared, it faded back into the man's familiar poker face, and he reached out to feel Dream's forehead with the back of his hand before getting up from the bed. 

"Do you have a headache?" Techno asked, and Dream responded with a nod. "I'll go get you some potions. Just lay down and try to get some shuteye." The man responded before opening the door. 

"Hey, Techno..?" Dream asked, voice quiet and frail. Techno stopped and turned around to face the blonde, waiting for him to continue. "I, um.." he stammered as he fidgeted with the quilt draped over the blanket he was laying under. "Why are you being so nice to me..? You could've left me out there in the rain..." 

Techno's gaze softened, and he took a moment to consider his words before opening his mouth to speak. "People may think you're a monster, Dream, but I don't." 

The blonde was silent for a moment. "..thank you, Techno." He whispered as he laid down and pulled the blanket further around himself. "That means more than you know." 

Techno smiled at him - a real, genuine smile, one that he didn't immediately cover back up - and hummed a soft "get some rest, now. You deserve it." 

\- 

  
When Dream woke up a few hours later to find the lights dimmed, a cool rag on his forehead, and Techno passed out on a chair next to the bed, he couldn't stop the small smile from spreading across his face.  _ Maybe I do deserve it. _ He thought, and closed his eyes before drifting off again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd be able to finish this in a day or two but then life hit me like a brick.  
> I quite like how this one turned out. Hope you enjoyed <3  
> And thanks to Jem, Glitch and Levi <3


End file.
